


Cauterize

by meantforinfinitesadness



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, Bone Mention, Hurt No Comfort, Injury, Major Character Injury, cauterizing wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meantforinfinitesadness/pseuds/meantforinfinitesadness
Summary: He blew a breath out through his clenched teeth. He opened his eyes and looked at the wound on his leg once more. With one hand grasping tightly at his leg and the other grasping his lightsaber, he nodded.His decision was made.
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873879
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	Cauterize

**Author's Note:**

> For my "Cauterizing a Wound" square on my bingo card

Obi-Wan’s hand shakes as he lifts it from his leg. His glove is covered with blood and he swallows thickly at the sight. 

It was a rare thing to be shot by something that wasn’t a blaster. It was rare for a lightsaber to  _ not  _ be able to deflect things. However, there was such a weapon that could be used against lightsabers. 

They were difficult to get and very expensive when they were found. Slugthrowers were an old weapon. They didn’t fire energy bolts like blasters did. No, they fired tiny slugs that could cause a lot more damage. The wound wouldn’t cauterize, so the injury was left to bleed.

That’s how Obi-Wan had gotten into this specific situation. 

He was on his guard. He knew he was being followed. He didn’t know those following him weren’t using blasters. That meant when he went to block the incoming projectile, he didn’t know his lightsaber wouldn’t block it. This left him with a bleeding wound to his leg, arm, and side. 

He was dizzy and his body felt very light. 

He was also alone. 

He had sent a distress call to his men, and he knew they received the transmission. However, he didn’t know how long it would take for them to get to his location. He  _ did  _ know that the possibility of him bleeding out before they arrived was very high.

So, he looked at his wounds and took deep, stabilizing breaths. They were grizzly looking things. Blood, muscle, and some bone could be seen in his leg. He didn’t know about his arm, and his side just hurt terribly. 

He leaned his head back against the cool wall of the cave he managed to drag himself into and closed his eyes. He was shaking. He was dizzy.

However, he knew what he needed to do.

His lightsaber felt heavy in his hand and he gripped it even tighter as he swallowed tightly.

He blew a breath out through his clenched teeth. He opened his eyes and looked at the wound on his leg once more. With one hand grasping tightly at his leg and the other grasping his lightsaber, he nodded.

His decision was made.

The  _ hiss-snap _ that echoed through the cave sent shivers down his spine. His lightsaber illuminated the walls. He knew what he had to do. It took a second for him to think that maybe he should have something to bite down on. He wouldn’t want to deal with broken or chipped teeth as well. 

It only took a moment to find a branch lying close to him. He called it to him, grabbed it, and placed it between his teeth. He didn’t stop to think about where it had been or if there were things crawling along it. He just stuck it between his teeth and bit down.

Finally, so sure that he was ready, he took in a final deep breath and laid his lightsaber against his leg wound.

Through the branch clenched tightly between his teeth, his cries could be heard. It hurt and it burned. It brought spots to his vision and it sent his ears ringing. He formed the thought that maybe he should remove the ‘saber before he did any more damage.

So, he shakily lifted the lightsaber away, thumbed the switch, and listened as the  _ hiss-snap  _ resounded through the cave once more.

The lightsaber dropped to the ground as his limp fingers struggled to keep it held tightly. His breathing was harsh and he allowed his mouth to open just enough for the branch to fall from his mouth.

It smelled of burnt flesh in the cave. Obi-Wan swallowed back a wave of nausea and forced himself to examine his work. He sobbed just a bit as he looked at it. 

He did it. His wound was cauterized.

He let out a shaky laugh and laid his head against the cool wall once more.

“One down,” He whispered with a raw voice. “Three to go.”


End file.
